Outlaw
by Dino724
Summary: Roy Harper isn't proud of the things he's done. He may have lied to the police, but Roy was telling the truth when he said he committed those crimes because he had to. Living in the Glades wasn't easy. But when Thea Queen comes into his life, will things change for the better? Or will she just make his life more complicated? Series of Roy/Thea one-shots!
1. Purse Snatchers

**A/N: I just had to write this after watching tonight's episode! Ahhhh! So many feels! First of all, I swear the first thing I noticed was that the account guy (I think that's who he was) who talked with Moira, was played by the same guy who played the evil accountant guy in The Dark Knight! Secondly, I couldn't help but wonder about Dodger, because in the comics, he's a bad guy, be he still helps out the Arrow Fam on occasion, and Mia Dearden actually dated Comic!Dodger for a while. So there was that… And then finally, Oh my goodness gracious! Mr. Roy Harper, you better be getting a major role in this show because you are too hot not to! Okay, I'm sorry. Please disregard what you just read. Anyway, uh…. Here's the story!**

* * *

**One: Purse Snatchers**

"And the second?" Thea Queen asked with pointed eyes, her vintage purse firmly clasped in her crossed arms. She clearly wasn't a fan of being told what to do. Thea Queen went where she wanted, when she wanted, with or without the consent of her family.

Roy couldn't help but let a devilish smirk fall upon his face. She was spunky, and in a way, he liked it. He looked her directly in the eyes and said with a grin, "Don't fall for every sob story a guy like me tells the police. You have a great evening now." And before she could react – something that he would've loved to have seen – Roy Harper closed the door on the spoiled princess of Starling City.

He pressed his back against the door, his eyes closed lightly. In his right hand was the carton of cigarettes which he had confiscated from Thea's purse. Yeah, he wasn't really the guy to call people out on bad habits, but he knew one too many people who reeked of ash trays and could barely speak or had died prematurely because of taking one too many drags of tobacco. And it wasn't like he cared about that Queen girl's health – he couldn't care less what she did with her life – it was just he really hated cigarettes.

"_Seventy-eight, seventy-nine, eighty…" _That should've been enough time.

Roy opened his eyes and turned toward the door again, twisted the dinged up knob, and opened the door. His porch was vacant and the street was empty: Thea Queen was gone.

For a moment, Roy pondered where she went, and how she left. He would have bet his right arm that there was no way in hell Thea Queen walked her way through the Glades.

At night.

Alone…

And then, for a moment, Roy worried. The Glades was definitely not the nicest part of the city, and the people who inhabited it usually didn't take likings to strangers; especially the rich kind. "_She wouldn't be that crazy, would she?"_ Roy asked himself, staring down the unlit street. He knew that Thea Queen had a bit of a rep for doing mindless things – liking crashing her brand new, _expensive_ car while high – but she wouldn't have been stupid enough to think that she could just walk through the Glades after dark and not get…_ruffled_ up?

"Damn it, Harper," Roy scorned himself mildly before going into his house briefly and returning a second later with his red hooded sweatshirt. Roy closed the door to his house and yanked on his jacket, shivering slightly at the cold. He wondered how cold Thea must have been in her dress when she came knocking at his door.

Roy began walking down the street, his eyes scanning the area for Thea. "_What are you doing?" _ he asked himself, "_She probably called her chauffeur to come pick her up in the family limo. No need to be going up and down the street looking for her_." And yet, Roy couldn't get the nagging feeling in the back of his head to stop. _If anything does happen to her, it's your fault. _

A runny nose and four blocks later, Roy was rolling his eyes at himself. Thea was gone, probably sleeping in her big, fancy bed in her big fancy mansion of a home, while he had just wasted twenty minutes of walking in the cold looking for her.

Roy burrowed his hands into his pockets and turned around to head back home, his back hunched slightly. "_Time to get some sleep._"

As he was halfway back to his house, Roy saw a shadowed figure on the ground. He squinted his eyes to try and see who it was through the dark. "_Nah, it isn't…_"

But it was.

Thea Queen was on the other side of the street, laying on her hands and knees, her body visibly shaking. Roy cursed and shook his head, "There goes my right arm," he muttered under his breath before running over to where she was. All the time he had spent looking for her, Roy had been hopping he wouldn't find her. _"Guess neither of us is that lucky today."_

He jogged up from behind Thea and quickly kneeled down beside her, hesitantly resting a hand on one of her shoulders. He didn't want to spook her any more than she already was. "Hey, are you okay? What–"

"What are you doing here?" Thea snapped. She turned her head to glare at him, and Roy saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She was crying.

Roy swallowed. He had never dealt with comforting someone who was crying, especially a girl for that matter. Something had happened and she was shaken from it. "I was looking for you," he finally said, never taking his eyes off of her.

Thea took a moment to breathe before asking, "Why?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess I just had a hunch that you were in trouble. Mind telling me what happened?"

Thea frowned. "I was walking and a guy came running in from behind me."

"Did he hurt you? Did he…touch you?" he immediately asked. Roy wasn't quite sure if there was any real way to ask those kinds of things discreetly; but as he did so, Roy felt an anger begin to flame inside of him. If someone had hurt her, he would have… Well, he would…. Okay, so Roy didn't know _what _he would've done, but he would have done something.

"No," said Thea quietly. "He just pushed me down as he ran by. I didn't even see him. He wore a black hoodie." She began to stand up and Roy helped her back onto her feet. Thea then let out a small laugh and Roy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "He took my purse," she said.

A moment passed before Roy let out a laugh as well. "That has to be the most ironic thing I've ever heard!"

"You jerk!" Thea growled, shoving him in the chest. Her tears had now stopped and the tone in her voice was playful. "That was my favorite purse!"

"I know. It's _vintage_," Roy scoffed, mocking her slightly from when she had originally come knocking at his door earlier that night, telling him the value of the thing. Of course, knowing that the "vintage" title made the purse all the more valuable, made it all the more hard to give it back.

Thea then pulled out her cell phone from her jacket pocket. She glanced at Roy with a small smile, as if to say 'at least I still have this' and began texting someone. The luminescent screen lit up Thea's face in the dark, and while she wasn't watching, Roy took the time to look at her. Not in a creepy way, but in a more observational kind of way. He hadn't noticed before how pretty she was, even if her mascara and eyeliner was all smudged underneath her eyes, making her look like a raccoon. Thea Queen was a beautiful raccoon and Roy wasn't going to deny it.

"I'm sorry. About all this," Roy said once she finished typing and placed her phone in her pocket once more. "You shouldn't have had to come down here in the first place."

Thea looked at the boy whom she was ready to put in prison just earlier that day, and, could tell that he was actually being sincere. "I should get going," she said. "It's late and now that my mom doesn't spend all her time in her bedroom, she's probably wondering where I am."

Roy nodded. He wished he could say he understood the feeling of having someone else worry about him, but Roy had never had a person close enough to do that for him. "Yeah, you're probably right. Are you going to call your limo on speed-dial, or do I have to walk you all the way back to your castle?"

Thea rolled her eyes at Roy. "I can get home fine, thanks. I just texted a friend and they'll be here in a few minutes."

Roy put his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright. But if anything does happen, you know where I live. Which is something I still haven't decided is a good or bad thing."

Thea rolled her eyes once more.

"You sure you're alright?"

She nodded her head, hints of a sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah. I guess this is what I get for thinking I could walk around here without getting into trouble." As Thea bent down to brush herself off, Roy couldn't help but notice the new tears in her tights and scratched up knees.

Then, a car with bright headlights drove down the street. It honked twice and Thea turned to see that her ride had arrived. She looked back at Roy but didn't know what else to say.

Roy understood. He began backing away and pulled the red hood of his jacket over his head. "Just remember what I told you," he said simply as Thea went to get into the car, "stay out of the Glades."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. What do you think? Should it be a one-shot or multi-chapter? You tell me! Also, sorry if there are typos, it's uber late and my eyes hurt :P Thanks for reading!**

**IMAGE CREDIT: TomsGG on DeviantArt is the fantastic artist who created the fabulous Roy art :) **

**LINK: tomsgg. deviantart art/Colton -Haynes-Roy-Harper-Arrow- 356263810 (REMOVE SPACES)**


	2. Needles

**A/N: Okay, I am so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been having difficulties with this story. So this chapter isn't much, but at least it's something. Also, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story! It meant so much to me! Honestly, I didn't expect that kind of feedback that I got. You guys ROCK!**

**Also, about the last chapter! I was so giddy when in episode 17 Thea actually almost got mugged and Roy came in and saved her! I was all "I knew it! I knew that was going to happen!" So yes menolikee, I am psychic ;)**

* * *

**Two: Needles**

Thea looked down at Roy as he lay on the medical chair. His breathing was still heavy and his eyes were squeezed closed as Doctor Fletcher dressed Roy's wound. That's the second time he's saved her. Two times that Roy Harper – a guy she barely even knew, for Pete's sake! – had to go out of the way and save her ass. Maybe that was why she wanted to get Roy that valet job at Ollie's club; because really, she had no idea how else to repay him. Thea's stomach churned and twisted and she wanted to vomit. She felt like she was some helpless damsel that constantly needed saving, and damn it she didn't want to be that! Roy's sea green eyes opened and starred up at her; Thea wanted to turn away for a moment, but couldn't. That was the least she could do, look him in the eyes.

"_I'm the reason he got stabbed,"_ Thea thought to herself with a frown on her face. Roy seemed to notice her frown, because his face then mirrored hers.

"That was a very daring rescue," said the doctor as he finished cleaning Roy's wound. "You're very lucky to have a friend like Roy, Thea." Doctor Fletcher took a step back from Roy and placed the bloodied gauze pad in a metal bowl.

A smile sneaked onto Thea's face as she said, "Oh, don't I know it."

Roy wasn't looking at her now, and instead his hands were white knuckling the arm rests. "We're not friends," he panted still experiencing pain.

Thea frowned again. She honestly didn't know what to do. All she's done was be nice to the guy, she even dropped federal charges for him, and still, he rejected every offering she had given to him. This was the first time someone didn't want to be friends with Thea, and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. At school, she was one of the most popular girls and other kids would be throwing themselves at her feet to hang out wither her. But not Roy Harper, no sir.

Roy turned his head to Thea and gave her a small, icy glare. _"Does he really hate me?" _Thea asked herself. Then she had to remind herself that if she had just stopped trying to pry into his life that he obviously wanted to keep private, then neither of them would have been in this mess in the first place.

Doctor Fletcher sensed the awkward tension in the small medical room and cleared his throat, gaining both of the teens' attention. "Well, let me get you stitched up and then you two can decide what you are or what you aren't." He walked over to the table in the back of the room to prep the tools he needed to stich Roy up.

Thea bit at her lip as she watched Roy. "You are such a jerk," she said with a shake of her head. She regretted saying it afterwards, but it seemed like Roy wasn't even paying attention to her. He was leaning up and looking right where Doctor Fletcher was. His eyes were wide, and Thea could see that he actually looked frightened. "Roy, what's the matter?" she asked, with sincere concern.

"N-nothing," Roy stuttered. His body was visibly shaking. "I just don't see why I need a shot."

Thea turned and followed Roy's line of sight and saw that Doctor Fletcher was holding up a needle while giving it a small flick. She snickered slightly; she couldn't believe that the big bad Roy Harper was getting nervous over a simple shot. She looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Don't tell me a tough gangbanger like yourself is afraid of a tiny needle."

Roy looked at Thea, and she could see that he was still that moment, he reminded her of a small, lost child. "It doesn't look so tiny," he gulped and returned his sight back onto the syringe that was approaching him.

"Well" mused Thea, "just think about something else… besides the needle." She really did want to help Roy. He had saved her twice now; it was time for her to pay her debt.

Roy's breathing grew heavier. "Like what?" he asked through gritted teeth. His hands squeezed the arm rests even tighter. As he did so, Thea thought she saw small, faded scars on his arms. They weren't long lines like those of a cutter, but rather small dot marks that ran up and down his forearm.

A single thought crossed Thea's mind._ "Was he an addict?"_ That would explain the fear of needles, if he was still recovering. A pit dropped in Thea's stomach all of the sudden and she felt awful for making fun of his fear.

"Okay, now this could sting a little," Doctor Fletcher said as he wiped a small patch on Roy's upper arm.

Seeing the fear in Roy and the needle tip press against his skin, Thea didn't bother to think and quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against Roy's. She held his head within her hands to deepen the kiss as she saw the needle press into Roy's arm through the corner of her eye. Roy's lips were warm but rough, as he moved his own mouth to fit with hers. For a second, Thea closed her eyes and enjoyed the strange tickle sensation she got in her stomach. She wouldn't say sparks were flying, but Thea could tell there was something there. She broke the kiss for a moment so the both of them could breathe, but Roy leaned forward and Thea complied by kissing him again.

"Done," said the doctor, pulling the needle away. Thea pulled away from a flustered Roy as well, but didn't break eye contact with him.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, short chapter I know. I think I might just do one-shots of these two because I don't exactly know if I could write of real story. Some one-shots will be moments from the show and others will be made up by me! What did you think of this one? I hope you liked it!**


End file.
